


Soulmate AU Oneshots for my Devildom Babes

by OverlyAnxiousVirgil



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Lots of au here apparently, Luke is a precious child who must be protected, M/M, ampersand is for platonic, gender neutral reader, mostly all fluff, no angst on my watch (yet), slash is for romance, will update tags as this gets more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyAnxiousVirgil/pseuds/OverlyAnxiousVirgil
Summary: Literally what the title says. I'll be putting the characters through different Soulmate AUs with the reader/MC. Requests are open!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105





	1. Master Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> I will be accepting requests for any of the characters and for the AU of your choice. Just please leave the name of the character and the Prompt Number, and I'll try to get it done ASAP. You can also request a little something extra with it (ie. human au, etc..) I do have school, and a bad memory, but I will still try my best to update regularly!
> 
> Except! Luke. He is a little baby and is too pure even for the Celestial Realm.

**Soulmate AUs:**

* * *

  * **_AU where you have a tattoo that shows what the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you for the first time_**



  * **_AU where you have a black mark on your body from where your soulmate will touch you for the first time (skin-to-skin). It turns into a splash of colors after the first initial touch._**



  * **_AU where whatever you write/draw on your skin shows up on your soulmates skin too_**



  * **_AU where your first words to each other are tattooed on the soulmates body_**



  * **_AU where you have your soulmates name tattooed on your wrist_**


  * Bonus points if you have your rivals name on the other wrist


  * Bonus Bonus points if it’s the same name on both wrists



  * **_AU where you see color the first time you make eye contact with your soulmate_**



  * **_AU that whatever song is stuck in your soulmates head is stuck in yours too_**



  * **_AU where you feel what your soulmate is feeling (injuries, emotions, etc..)_**



  * **_AU where you share dreams with your soulmate_**



  * **_AU where whatever your soulmate loves is shown on your skin_**



  * **_AU where a timer counts down on your wrist for when you are going to meet your soulmate_**



  * **_AU where you and your soulmate have a red string connecting both of your pinkies. Becomes more visible to you the closer you are to your soulmate_**



  * **_AU where you have a “step counter” on your wrist. It counts down the number of steps you have left before you run into your soulmate_**



  * **_The goose. You all know what I’m talking about_**



Those are all of the ones that I could think of (read: googled and typed out); if there is another one you would like to see, please feel free to tell me! 


	2. Doodles for the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the request:  
> "Soulmate AU where whatever you write/draw on your skin shows up on your soulmates skin too. With Mammon and Mc, please."
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the delay. So sorry! 
> 
> Please enjoy this anyway! If you did not like it, feel free to tell me, and I will try my best to fix it!

_A coin with a skull in the center._

_An angry demon with black wings._

_A strange address that was impossible to find on the map._

All these things did was make MC wonder who, or what exactly their soulmate was. They spent hours staring at the various doodles and notes left on their skin from the person who is meant to be the love of their life. A smile always reached their face as they left comments on the artwork and freely made their own reminders and notes to themself. A hope and a dream that they would one day meet and finally understand what was going on in the other's mind.

🌸🌸🌸

_A Grimm, meant to be spent on himself but instead used for his MC. His, not his brothers'. His._

_A cartoonish version of Lucifer going through his usual 3 hours lecture, but now with a chibi MC in the background, laughing at his pout._

_The address to Hell's Kitchen, where they would be having their next date, his treat for once._

Now instead of worrying what their soulmate was thinking of when he wrote his notes or made his doodles, they got to see it firsthand. They got to trace their fingers over all of his words and pictures. He made them as greedy as he was when they looked at each other and the parts of themselves that were as much as their own as they were each others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH. OKAY I KNOW IT IS SHORT, BUT I HAD THIS IDEA AND DECIDED TO ROLE WITH IT!!
> 
> Fun fact: Mammon has always been in the top two for my favorite character from this game, with Asmo as my least favorite.


End file.
